The invention relates to an X-ray security inspection machine, in particular an X-ray security inspection machine having a compact profile.
X-ray security inspection machines are widely used at security checkpoints, such as those in airports, courthouses, government offices, embassies, schools and prisons. Where space is not restricted or where an X-ray security inspection machine is required on a permanent basis, the machine may be set up and configured on site, and retained there indefinitely. Such machines are provided in various sizes and specifications, depending on their intended application. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of such a prior art X-ray security inspection machine 1, manufactured as model 520B by Rapiscan Security Products Ltd, of West Sussex, United Kingdom (Rapiscan). The machine 1 has a standard tunnel opening 2 of 640 mm wide by 430 mm high to accommodate relatively large luggage and package sizes. The overall dimensions of the machine 1 are 2570 mm long by 1345 mm high by 835 mm wide, which is actually at the more compact end of the range for permanent machines, many of which are significantly larger.
Nevertheless, as the issue of security becomes an ever greater priority, there is an increasing demand for X-ray security inspection machines which find more widespread application. In particular, there is a need for X-ray security inspection machines which may be employed in space-restricted environments and/or which are readily moveable, i.e. portable, from one location to another. X-ray security inspection machines, such as machine 1 above, suffer from a number of problems in this respect. Firstly, this type of machine is heavy, bulky and not readily portable. Secondly, the machine is too wide to be able to pass through a standard doorway, of width 765 mm, without first being disassembled. Thirdly, a skilled service technician is required to take the machine apart at its original location and to re-assemble it at its final location, which is both costly and time-consuming.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of another prior art X-ray security inspection machine 5, also manufactured by Rapiscan, as model 520S. The machine 5 is provided with castors 6 and a fold-up conveyor 7, which, combined with a narrow overall width of 735 mm, enables ease of movement in many situations where a full-size X-ray machine cannot be deployed. The machine 5 has overall dimensions of 2480 mm long by 1170 mm high by 735 mm wide. However, although the machine 5 is narrow and capable of passing through a standard doorway, the machine suffers from the problem of having a tunnel opening 8 of only 550 mm wide by 360 mm high. Compared with the standard tunnel opening 2 of 640 mm wide by 430 mm high, then, the machine 5 is not able to accommodate such large luggage and package sizes and is therefore of limited application.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved X-ray security inspection machine which may be employed in space-restricted environments and/or which is readily moveable, i.e. portable, from one location to another. It would be desirable for such a machine to be moveable without the need for a skilled service technician. It would also be desirable for such a machine to be portable without the need for disassembly. In particular, it would be desirable for such a machine to be capable of passing through a standard doorway. Furthermore, it would be desirable for such a machine to provide a tunnel opening of standard dimensions, namely of 640 mm wide by 430 mm high.